SOS Let the Music Play
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: First attempt at a songfic. Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy go to a bar and things happen. I can't get a summary right for this one but it is based off the song. Read it if you like.


**This is my first attempt at a songfic. The song is SOS Let the Music Play by I Forget (That is not the band.) The pairings are ZOLU and SANA though it is mainly based around Sanji and Nami. I was writing this when I should have probably been working on my other fanfics but it has been going through my head for a while now so I went with it. I hope you guys like it. I also realized that a lot of my fics are kinda darker ones surrounded with mystery and death and that sort of thing. So this could be a way to lighten things up. I'm also kinda a sucker for happy endings which might explain how this one ended.**

* * *

SOS Let the Music Play: (It wouldnt save it with it in the middle.)

Luffy and Zoro walked to the club hand in hand. Their friends Sanji and Nami were doing the same beside them. They were heading towards the club that Luffy and his older brother were to be playing at that night. The two had formed a band out of more of a hobby and were playing regularly at the Party's Bar. Today Luffy would be singing.

Sanji was happy for the small boy and his green haired friend even though the bastard did get on his nerves all the time. Luffy was happy though and his older brother did seem to approve of the pairing. They continued to walk down the streets that led to the bar.

The building was old on the outside, like your regular wooden bar, but on the inside it was a rave party. Luffy kissed Zoro quickly before going behind the stage to prepare with his brother. Zoro walked over to the bar with Sanji and Nami who were talking about a date. They sat and ordered their drinks before turning their attention to the stage.

Luffy was at the mike and beside him was his brother with an electric guitar and behind them were the rest of the band. Marco occupied the bass while Thatch took over the drums. There was a keyboard in front of Luffy. Even though he was more of the main singer, Luffy would play the electric keyboard at all concerts.

"HEYS PEOPLE!" Luffy said into the microphone. Ace began to laugh at the boy's bad welcoming. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

They began to play and people got up and started dancing. The small group was famous around town. They never planned on doing anything big, they just happened to have a lot of time on their hands and wound up pulling everything together. Zoro sat and watched his boyfriend sing and dance around his keyboard happily.

Sanji and Nami got up and started to dance as well. Zoro declined saying that his date was singing. That didn't stop other woman from coming up and asking him. Luffy was busy singing with his brother to realize the flirting women were doing with his man, but Zoro knew that that wouldn't last.

"Sorry, I'm here with someone." Zoro said politely knowing that if the blonde cook were to see him being rude he wouldn't get rid of him for a while. The women were persistent.

"Well, whoever it is ain't here now. Why not one dance?" a woman said leaning a little too close for comfort in Zoro's opinion. Lucky for him the others did as well and got her off of him. They began a heated argument about who he thought was hot though the only one he thought was hot was the boy who was dancing with his older brother. Though Luffy could be more categorized correctly as a kitten.

Another woman entered the bar. This one made people stop. The band was taking a break and Luffy was sitting and laughing with Zoro and Ace. Ace was messing with Zoro's head by threatening about being mean to his little brother and Luffy was complaining about it. The three didn't look up from their section of the bar.

The woman had black, wavy hair that went down to her mid back and piercing black eyes that seemed to catch everything in the bar. Including the men and the group that was ignoring her. She smiled through red lips and headed towards the bar. Nobody was dancing to the fast beat that was pouring out of the speakers. All of them were watching the new beautiful woman who was walking through the bar.

Nami glared at Sanji who was watching the newcomer intently. Sanji noticed his girl's glare and smiled apologetically. Nami-swan was amazing at how she wasn't affected by the charm of the pretty lady like all the other ladies and shitheads were. Nami led Sanji over to the bar where the rest of the group was beginning to get ready for the next stage of the concert.

"I'll take a soda water." The woman said winking at the men and glancing slightly at Nami. Luffy, Zoro and Ace ignored the flirting and got up. Sanji had a heart in his visible eye and Nami was becoming angrier at the woman. The bartender happily handed her the drink saying that it was on the house before leaving.

Nami sat on the stool as band started up again. This time Ace was the lead but you could tell that Luffy was having the time of his life. Sanji offered her to dance again but she said that she was tired and that he could go ahead. The man nodded and disappeared into the crowd of people. Nami turned to the table where the woman was getting asked to dance.

"You seem to hate her." Zoro said acknowledging the girl's steady glare and occasional silent threat. Nami looked at him and smiled.

"As long as she doesn't go after my man." The orange haired girl said looking at the man who had an unbelievable face. It was pity and worry and not really caring whatsoever at the same time. Nami looked at it and then shrugged it off. The gay man should know what she meant. I mean, he wouldn't want other men to hit on Luffy.

The teen noticed the black haired woman stand up and head towards the crowd. Men behind her were obviously disappointed with the rejection she had given them. Nami narrowed her eyes and walked into the crowd.

"Aren't you tired?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow. Nami ignored him and walked through the people.

The music was lively and since the bar was in the back, closer to the door, feeling the beat was harder. Here, Nami could feel it easily, flowing through the floorboards and right into her. She was tempted to just stop and dance, but the feeling of where the newcomer was going made her push forward. The people seemed to have it against her and Nami had to literally shove some of them out of the way to get through the mass.

Nami finally saw the familiar hair of Sanji. The teen was tall and she recognized him easily. She also recognized her. Sanji had one hand around her bare waist and another in her hand. He had a very happy look on his face and the woman seemed quite satisfied with herself. Men around them were angry and heartbroken at the pretty woman having decided to dance with the curly browed blonde.

Nami had always thought that if she caught Sanji cheating one her or dancing with another girl without it being part of one of their little schemes she would be angry. That she would bitch slap the two of them and that she would make Sanji beg for her forgiveness. But now, she didn't think so.

The orange haired girl felt tears begin to form in her hazel eyes. Without even looking at the two of them again, Nami disappeared into the crowd. It seemed easier to leave. Wither people noticed her or she just didn't care. Nami broke free of the crowd and walked over to the bar. Maybe a drink would help, no, she had to leave. Her heart seemed to be wretched.

Zoro noticed the teen and wanted to know if she had found Sanji but Nami's face said it all. She had found him, but she had also found him with another girl. The orange haired girl was trying to hide her tears but wasn't that good at it. Nami grabbed her bag and was about to leave but Zoro grabbed her wrist. Nami looked at the green haired man. Zoro saw the look on Nami's face clearly.

With his hand still gripping the woman's wrist he pulled out his cell and sent a quick message. He got Nami to stay in the seat and with a quick smile assured her that it was going to be fine. It wasn't like Zoro to do this sort of thing, but Nami was his friend. She may be a bitch, but that still didn't allow her to be tormented by another bitch.

Luffy noticed his phone buzzing on the keyboard. Without missing a beat he picked it up and looked at it. It was from Zoro and it only said one thing. SOS.

Luffy whispered something to Ace and the man smiled and gave a signal to the rest of the band. Their next song was decided and this was going to be the last. Luffy grinned and nodded towards Zoro while Ace found Sanji and the newcomer dancing in the middle.

"Okay, time for the next song." Luffy said into the mike as the song began. This was a band song.

_What's up girlfriend something's going on. _

Nami looked up and realized what song was playing. She smiled and stood up. Zoro smiled as the song continued.

_SOS is all I need to send, just a little text, I'm calling all the girls. _

Nami continued through the crowd. They had made a circle around the couple who were dancing in the middle of the crowd. Luffy was singing happily while this was going on. The whole band joining in.

_Looked into her eye, she's mentally undressing him._

Nami walked up. The song gave her courage as she walked forward with the beat. Luffy was continuing his dance.

_FY I know how it's going to end. Don't take it lying down no crying now._

Nami interrupted their little dance and started dancing herself. People caught onto this as Luffy sang out.

_Let the music play he won't get away, this groove he can't ignore, he won't leave you anymore._

Nami had her eyes closed and was letting the beat take over. People were cheering her on and Zoro even came to the edge to watch as it happened. He clapped his hands to the beat like everyone else. Sanji had stopped dancing with the one woman to her disbelief and watched the orange haired girl who was showing the world what she could do.

He noticed Zoro watching and turned to see the band watching him earnestly. Sanji looked closer at the dancing teen. The urge to dance with her was getting bigger. He had forgotten just how much Nami could move. And how much he loved her when he had been dancing with the other woman. He stepped closer and noticed the tear stains on Nami's face.

Sanji mentally kicked himself and stepped closer. Nami had one hand in the other while the other was on her hip and she was stepping forward and back. Sanji grabbed the hand and began to lead the orange haired girl. The song blasted higher and Luffy started to laugh slightly.

Nami opened her eyes and stared at the blonde who was smiling down onto her. She grinned and then began to dance even better. Sanji kept up with the beat. He won't leave this girl anymore. He decided that.

Zoro grinned and watched as Sanji twirled Nami around. He let her go and knelt down. Nami stopped right in front of him and Sanji steadied her by taking her hand. Nami looked down at her boyfriend and a small shocked smile played out on her lips. The music stopped and they all stared at the two of them.

"Nami, will you marry me?"

Nami brought her hand to her mouth as a bubbling laughter choked her. Tears were beginning to pour out of her eyes as she nodded. Zoro walked out of the crowd and back towards the bar. The crowd was cheering on the young couple as they kissed on the dance floor.

Luffy came up from behind and glomped Zoro happily. Zoro looked at the teen and pulled him into his lap where happily kissed the boy. Luffy had his arms wrapped around the green haired man's neck and started to laugh.

"Guess we make it a double wedding." Zoro said looking down at the boy with a smile.

"I'm still no wearing a dress." Luffy said putting his finger on Zoro's nose.

"That ruins all the fun…"

* * *

Once again another one-shot. I happen to like this one though it might not seem to much like a songfic since the lyrics aren't in there much. They are the italics. But if you listen to the song you might get it. I hope the ending didnt seem too cheesy to anyone. Well, Saix-Puppy out.


End file.
